When I'm With You
by xDramione
Summary: Ha Jin finally decides to confess to his best friends that he's gay, and... things happen. Starts off taking place while the boys are still in high school and not signed with a record company. Also, Byung Hee is still alive. WARNING: If you do not like yaoi/slash (boy x boy relationship) DO NOT READ! Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. I've Got A Confession

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. This is purely fan-made and I am receiving no form of profit in writing this fanfiction.

**NOTE**: I've also got this story uploaded on one other site, so please don't think I stole it. xD

* * *

***Flashback, a few months prior, halfway into Sophomore year***

Kim Ha Jin stood anxiously at the front of their run-down practice room. Dirt covered the concrete floor, wallpaper was peeling off the walls in certain areas, and a slight breeze could be felt coming from the broken window. It may be shabby and undesirable to most, but it felt like home to the six boys. This is where they spent a lot of their free-time practicing their musical skills, hoping to make it big someday. Kwon Ji Hyuk, Joo Byung Hee, Jang Do Il, Lee Hyun Soo, and Seo Kyung Jong were sitting down on the couch in front of Ha Jin, awaiting his announcement. "What did you want to tell us?" asked Byung Hee, waiting impatiently.

"I... I..." Ha Jin stuttered, feeling the sweat drops begin to form on his forehead. He couldn't possibly have felt more nervous about what he was about to _finally_ confess to his five best friends, but one of his friends in particular he was more nervous about telling than the others. "I asked you all to meet me here to tell you that..." He swallowed, becoming more nauseous as time went by. "I don't actually have a crush on Kim Ye Rim. I just made you all think I did to hide the fact that..." He turned away and faced the wall. "I'm gay. I don't like women, I like men." Suddenly, he burst into tears, unable to hold them back any longer.

Everyone looked at each other frantically for a few moments, then they all nodded and gave a soft smile. Hyun Soo got up and walked towards Ha Jin, putting his arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, so what if you like guys?" said Do Il, getting up and patting Ha Jin on the back. "That doesn't change anything."

"He's right," added Ji Hyuk. "You're still the same old Ha Jin we've put up with for the past year and a half." Byung Hee stood next to Ji Hyuk and the two of them messed up Ha Jin's hair, causing Ha Jin to give a faint smile.

Kyung Jong slowly got up from the couch, walked over to Ha Jin and tightly wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and hugged him, standing on the tips of his toes to reach him. Ha Jin completely froze for a moment in time and tried to prevent himself from blushing. Before he could hug him back, Kyung Jong released his grip. "That was really brave of you," he said, then stood by Ha Jin's side, which made him blush anyway.

"Thank you..." Ha Jin began to say, "Everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've been dreading this moment forever."

Byung Hee chuckled. "All that worrying for no reason!"

Ha Jin sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hands. "Yeah, I guess so!" He laughed, too.

Kyung Jong cleared his throat. "How long... have you known?" he asked, and all eyes were now on Ha Jin.

Ha Jin sat down on the couch and everyone followed. "It's complicated... I've basically known I didn't like girls my whole life. But I didn't know that meant I was gay... I didn't even know what that meant when I was younger. I've just always known I was... different from other guys. I didn't learn what "gay" meant until, like, middle school since most people around here don't exactly talk about it. I told my parents and sisters I was gay about a year and a half ago, not long after we all became best friends. None of my sisters were bothered by it at all, though they were shocked at first. My mother... was kind of hurt, but I think she's starting to come around and realizing I didn't choose this. And my father..." He frowned and sighed. "Doesn't say much to me anymore. He definitely took it the worst."

"Well... you have us," said Kyung Jong, looking up at Ha Jin and smiling, trying to be positive. "We'll always support you no matter what."

A few tears fell from Ha Jin's right eye. They were tears of joy, from knowing that the boy he wanted more than anything had no problems wih him being gay.

***Present, two months until summer break***

Kwon Ji Hyuk, Joo Byung Hee, Jang Do Il, Lee Hyun Soo, Kim Ha Jin, and Seo Kyung Jong were all hanging out at their usual spot - the pool hall. The entire room was unusually quiet and empty, excluding the six rambunctious teenage boys occupying it. Ji Hyuk, Byung Hee, Do Il, and Hyun Soo were playing pool in teams while Ha Jin and Kyung Jong were sitting on Do Il's favorite couch located a few feet away from the pool table the other boys were using. Kyung Jong, the boy who unknowingly had Ha Jin's heart for over a year now, had fallen half asleep and Ha Jin kept glancing over at him, admiring how cute he was. His heart was racing, as if it were about to beat right out of his chest. Suddenly, a crazy thought came into his mind. _"What if I kissed him right now? He's only half asleep, so if I did, he'd probably realize I kissed him and then forget about it once he's fully awake..." _Ha Jin then bit his bottom lip in anticipation, unable to take his eyes off of Kyung Jong. Once this thought and justification came into his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He _needed_ to act on it, as risky and irrational as it was. He shifted his eyes towards the boys playing pool and noticed they weren't paying attention to anything other than the game they were playing, so he fixated his eyes back on Kyung Jong's sleeping face. _"Now's my one and only chance." _He took a deep breath and counted to three in his head, slowly closing his eyes. _"One... two... three... *SMOOCH*" _Ha Jin had planted a kiss right on Kyung Jong's left cheek. Feeling immensly satisfied, he opened his eyes and leaned his head back, reflecting on what he had just done. This made him blush a little. No. A _lot_.

Right after that moment, Kyung Jong quickly opened his eyes and looked up at the giddy, guilty-looking Ha Jin. He batted his eyelashes several times in confusion, tilted his head, and asked, "Did... did you just kiss me?!" not realizing how loud he had asked that question. Ji Hyuk, Byung Hee, Do Il, and Hyun Soo all immediately dropped what they were doing and stared at the two boys sitting on the couch, shocked looks across all of their faces.

"I, um, uh... I..." Ha Jin stuttered. The light blush on his face had turned into a dark, crimson red color and he couldn't fully comprehend the fact that the boy he had kissed just a moment ago was now fully awake and questioning him. Not even a single thought was able to come into his mind, so he just sat there, completely frozen.

Out of nowhere, Kyung Jong placed both of his hands on either side of Ha Jin's face and pulled him in closer, romantically touching their lips together. The kiss lasted for about five seconds before Kyung Jong reluctantly pulled away and took his hands off of Ha Jin's face. "I've been wanting to do that for months," said Kyung Jong, giving a huge grin while rosy blush formed on his cheeks as well. The four boys' jaws dropped and Ha Jin was still unable to move or even breathe, feeling as if his heart had stopped completely.

Byung Hee was the one to break the awkward silence. He shook his head in confusion and lightly slapped the side of his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Once he realized this was, in fact, actually happening, he asked, "Umm, guys... WHAT just happened?"

Kyung Jong tilted his head slightly once again and poked Ha Jin's left cheek with his index finger. "Are you okay?" he asked, giggling a little. Ha Jin's thoughts unexpectedly came into his mind all at once. He felt overwhelmed as his face lit up with excitement, smirking at Kyung Jong and nodding in his direction.

"Uuuh..." Ji Hyuk began to say, still trying to take in what had just happened, "A little explanation here... ?"

Kyung Jong quickly gave the four boys a few feet away an approving glance, then turned his head and looked directly into Ha Jin's large, russet brown eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "After you told us all you were gay, I couldn't see you the same way anymore. Before then, I had never even thought of being with a guy, but... you changed that." He blushed again. Ha Jin had covered his mouth with his hands and started tearing up, which was incredibly rare for him. The four boys still didn't know how to react as everything was happening so fast. Kyung Jong continued, "I kept thinking about wanting to be in a relationship with you, and wanting to do romantic things with you... and when you kissed my cheek just now, I couldn't hold it back anymore, I HAD to kiss you back."

Ha Jin was finally able to muster enough strength to speak. "I can't even believe you just said those words... I've had a crush on you for over a year now, ever since we became close. It really hurt to only be able to call you my best friend, as selfish as that sounds. I've never felt this strongly for someone before, and since you and I were so close, I didn't want to say anything and risk losing what we had since I figured there wasn't a chance in hell you'd feel the same way for me," he managed to say, but some parts were hard to make out due to his sobbing. He wiped away his tears using his sleeve and continued. "But I'm glad I was wrong. When I saw you half asleep just now... the thought of kissing you just came into my head, and so I did it as a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing." He gave a huge smile, wiping away his tears once more.

Seeing Ha Jin start to cry made Kyung Jong start crying as well. He sniffled a few times before saying, "Words can't describe how happy I am that you feel the same way." He frowned a little at the thought of his next words. "The only problem is that I'm not sure what my sexuality is, but I do know for a fact that I want to be in a relationship with you... and hope that you still feel the same way, even though I might be bisexual, or something other than gay..."

As soon as Kyung Jong finished his sentence, Ha Jin grabbed his hands and pulled him into a tight embrace, followed by another passionate kiss on the lips. Byung Hee couldn't help but chuckle a little and exclaim, "I take that as a yes!" This made the three other boys smile. Byung Hee sure always knew how to break the ice in the most intense of situations.

Ha Jin slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at everyone. "But is it okay with you all if we..." he began to ask.

He didn't get to complete his question before Ji Hyuk, Byung Hee, Do Il, and Hyun Soo yelled "YES!" enthusiastically. Then Ha Jin and Kyung Jong smiled cheesily at each other, beginning to giggle a little. Both of their tears had stopped falling.

"You don't even have to ask," added Ji Hyuk. "We can't prevent anyone from being with who they want to be with." He walked over to Ha Jin and Kyung Jong and ruffled their hair a bit. "Especially two punks like you."

Hyun Soo chimed in. "You two already acted like an old, married couple anyway..." he smirked at his own comment, which made Byung Hee roll his eyes.

Do Il walked over to where Ha Jin and Kyung Jong were sitting. "But are you guys going to immediately announce your relationship, or are you going to wait a while... ?" he asked, looking somewhat worried and concerned.

Everyone's expressions became serious. Kyung Jong sighed and looked up at Ha Jin with saddened eyes. "My mother doesn't even know that I'm... not straight, and I don't know how harshly she'd take the news, but I know for a fact she won't be very happy."

Ha Jin wrapped his right arm around Kyung Jong's shoulders. "So you want to wait a while before saying anything?" he asked, "Because I'm totally okay with that if that's what you want."

Kyung Jong nodded. "I think that would be for the best for now, but I don't want to hide it for TOO long... I want everyone to know you belong to me." He winked at Ha Jin, who started laughing. It was so unlike him to be so possessive of someone, but Ha Jin kind of liked this newly-discovered side of him.

"Alright, deal," said Ha Jin, who was still laughing a little. "We'll tell the world when we're both ready." Kyung Jong smiled innocently as he linked hands with his boyfriend.

"Now that that's settled... are you guys ready to play some pool?" asked Byung Hee in anticipation. "Because I sure am!"

"Hell yes!" said everyone at once and they all walked over to the pool table they were previously using, starting up another game.


	2. A Thousand Tears

**NOTE**: This chapter contains harsh homophobia. Please read only if that won't make you feel uncomfortable.

* * *

***Flash forward, two weeks before summer break is over***

It was 6:00 p.m. on a Monday night. Ha Jin and Kyung Jong were on a date at their favorite restaurant, though to their parents and everyone around them, they were just two best friends having dinner together. The two of them sat quietly across from each other and shared a large bowl of ramyun. Ha Jin could sense that Kyung Jong was acting a bit strange, but decided not to say anything. Out of nowhere, Kyung Jong whispered "Ha Jin... I think I'm ready to come out to my mother and to the public," in a serious tone. "Or just to my mother, if you're not ready to make our relationship public yet."

Ha Jin immediately placed his chopsticks on the table, made eye contact with Kyung Jong, and whispered back "Are you serious? I've been waiting for you to say that! I don't care what people think, I'm ready for this." He grabbed ahold of Kyung Jong's hand from across the table and held onto it tightly, not having a care in the world who saw.

Kyung Jong could sense the many pairs of eyes around the room giving them dirty looks, and gently pulled his hand away. He looked up at Ha Jin, who now had a confused frown on his face. "I kind of want to tell my mother first before we act like that in public. I feel like I'm betraying her otherwise." Kyung Jong explained.

"Oh, right... sorry," Ha Jin apologized, blushing a little bit.

"It's okay... _oppa_." happily responded Kyung Jong. This made Ha Jin grin from ear to ear. He _loved_ when Kyung Jong called him that. "We should tell our parents about us tonight. This way, when we start Junior year, we'll have a fresh start."

"That sounds perfect," Ha Jin replied, picking his chopsticks back up and stuffing some ramyun into his mouth.

"Aishhhh, so messy!" exclaimed Kyung Jong, holding back his laughter. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ha Jin laughed at his remark, causing Kyung Jong to release his laughter. The two continued to eat their dinner until it was time to pay the bill, of which Ha Jin paid for, and head back home. They walked outside the restaurant and stood across from each other. "Call me once you've told your mother and I'll do the same," said Ha Jin, rubbing the top of Kyung Jong's head, unintentionally messing up his hair in the process.

Kyung Jong fixed his hair and nodded in agreement, saying "good night" to Ha Jin and they both walked to their houses. After about ten minutes of walking, Kyung Jong arrived at his front door and walked inside, removing his shoes. "Oma! Are you home?" he shouted, looking around his living room for any sign of her being home.

"Yes, why?!" his mother shouted back.

"Can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you!" replied Kyung Jong.

About twenty seconds later, his mother came walking down the stairs and stood in front of her son. "Yes, what is it?"

Kyung Jong breathed heavily for a moment, the nerves starting to kick in. "Let's sit down for this," he said, taking his mother's hand and leading her to the tan, suede couch. They both sat down and Kyung Jong cleared his throat. He paused.

"What's wrong, boy?" she asked, "Spit it out already!"

Kyung Jong's whole body started trembling in agitation, which his mother noticed, but he wasn't able to control it. He could tell his mother was becoming eager and impatient, which really freaked him out. His mother was a very caring person to people _most_ of the time, but she was not someone you wanted to upset. She was constantly telling her son he needed to ditch his troublemaker friends - particularly Ha Jin, since she did not approve of his so-called lifestyle "choice" of being interested in men. She only knew about Ha Jin's sexual preference due to the fact that she accidentally overheard a conversation he and Kyung Jong were having in her living room one day. From that day forth, she never trusted Ha Jin, but still allowed her son to hang out with him because she thought he would never be like him. But, well, she was wrong. Kyung Jong's nerves were getting the better of him, but he knew he had to tell her. "Oma..." he began to say, then held his breath for a couple of seconds, "I'm seeing someone. I've been seeing them in secret for the past few months now."

His mother looked extremely surprised. A thousand questions were running through her mind, so she spat them out without even thinking. "Why have you been keeping them a secret from me? Do you think I won't approve of her? Is she an older woman? Who is she? Aigoooo, tell me already!"

Kyung Jong looked straight into his mother's eyes, knowing he was about to do one of the things he never wanted to do - break her heart. But there was no backing out now. "It's Kim Ha Jin."

Not even in his mother's worth nightmares could she have imagined this would ever happen. Her pupils grew larger and looked as if they would pop right out of her eye sockets. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?" she screamed and Kyung Jong could clearly see the rage in her eyes. "IT HAS TO BE, BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY MY KYUNG JONG IS LIKE... _THAT_." She answered her own question, or so she'd hoped.

Kyung Jong winced at his mother's cruel words, completely taken aback by her dramatic reaction. He knew she would be upset, but didn't think her reaction would be to _that_ extent. His head turned to face the floor and he waited a few seconds before giving a response. "It isn't a joke. Ha Jin and I are dating," he replied, his voice solemn, "and I am 'like _that_'... or at least not strictly interested in women."

His mother went to smack him upside the head with her right hand, but held back. She stared down at the coffee table in front of her and gave the situation some serious thought. "No, no, it isn't your fault!" she blurted out, then turning back to look at her son, trying to put the blame on someone else. "That boy... that boy did this to you! You're having these disgraceful thoughts because of HIM! You're being brainwashed by that, that... _MONSTER_."

That snide accusation sent Kyung Jong over the edge. He immediately stood up and gritted his teeth, giving his mother direct eye contact, not even blinking. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HA JIN," he said with a very angry tone. "I was BORN this way, just as much as he was."

"How could you say such a thing... TO YOUR OWN MOTHER?" she wailed, completely breaking down. She began to cry tears of disappointment and sadness.

Kyung Jong began to cry as well, but he was still really angry with her. "WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG," he shouted through his tears. "Why can't you just accept us?"

"It's DISGUSTING," she responded, becoming furious.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm still your son," he managed to say, though his words were difficult to make out through his tears and scratchy voice. "And I'm going to date him publicly no matter what you or anyone else says!" He then put his shoes back on and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his way out. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he left.

"YOU'RE ALL I HAVE, KYUNG JONG. DON'T DO THIS TO ME," his mother cried out as Kyung Jong rushed out of the door, unable to hold back her array of emotions. She had become a complete basket case.

**Meanwhile...**

Ha Jin stood in front of his parents, who were both sitting on the couch in the living room. His father was reading the newspaper and his mother was watching the television. "I have something to tell you," Ha Jin interjected, "and it's pretty important." Both of his parents looked up at him with curiosity and his mother turned off the television. Ha Jin nervously scratched the back of his head. "For the past few months, I've been... um... secretly dating someone."

Both of his parents gave each other a quick glance and his mother turned her face back to Ha Jin. "Is this person a... boy?" she asked, avoiding sounding worried or disappointed.

"Yes..." replied Ha Jin, relieved that his mother acknowledged the fact that he was gay. He pretended not to notice his father go back to reading the newspaper, which made him feel a little hurt, but he also felt relieved that his father wasn't scolding him. "But not just any boy," he added, perking up a bit at the thought of his boyfriend's name, "Seo Kyung Jong."

His mother looked bewildered. "He's homosexual too?" she asked out loud, holding her right index finger up to her chin. Her husband shifted his eyes towards her for a moment in time, but then continued to look at the newspaper in attempt to block everything out.

Ha Jin couldn't help but release a tiny huff of laughter. "He's not sure what exactly he is, but he knows he likes me as more than just a best friend," he explained, "and that's good enough for me." He composed himself and added, "We've been keeping our relationship a secret from everyone except the rest of the guys in the band because Kyung Jong's mother wasn't even aware he wasn't straight and because we still weren't one hundred percent ready to fully come out yet. But we decided that tonight was the night to come out, so we'll be a public couple by the time school starts."

"Oh, Ha Jin... I'm happy for you two," his mother said, standing up and giving her son a sympathetic hug. This gesture made Ha Jin's eyes become watery, though no physical tears fell. She loosened her arms and added, "I really am, though I'm worried about what people will say... or do. I don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Nodding his head, Ha Jin replied, "Absolutely. I'm not ashamed to be with him. No matter what people will say, do, or think, I'll have him by my side, and that's all I really need." He blushed, realizing how cheesy he sounded. His mother then smiled sincerely and pulled him into another hug, not wanting to let go. "Oma... thank you for supporting us. It means a lot," he whispered, hugging his mother back. Being sentimental around his parents always made him feel a little bit embarrassed. He slowly began to pull away and asked, "Can you tell my Noonas for me whenever you see them? If I told them myself, you know they'd be all over me and ask a million questions." He chucked a little and his mother joined in since they both knew how pushy his sisters could be.

"Of course," she responded, still chuckling as she answered.

At that moment, Ha Jin's phone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and read the name that appeared on the screen. It was Kyung Jong. He stopped chuckling and answered it. "How did it go?" he asked, anticipating how Kyung Jong's mother took the news. All he could hear on the other end was the sound of Kyung Jong bawling his eyes out, which made Ha Jin start to panic. "What's wrong, baby? What happened?" His mother looked deeply concerned, listening intently to the conversation.

"My mom... threw a FIT," Kyung Jong bawled in distress, "and I... I couldn't take it anymore... so I left..." A few moments went by without anyone saying a word. Ha Jin was too focused on the sound of Kyung Jong crying excessive amounts of tears, which made his heart sink.

"Where are you now?" asked Ha Jin, a sense of fear in his voice as he had never heard Kyung Jong cry like that before. "Come to my house as soon as you can... _please_."

Kyung Jong continued to cry, but said "Okay" before hanging up.

Ha Jin looked down at his phone for a few seconds and then looked to his mother with a grim expression. "Kyung Jong's mother apparently threw a fit when he told her, so he left his house." Ha Jin's mother glanced towards her husband, who was still paying no attention to the situation, then she looked up into her son's serious eyes. "He was crying his eyes out..." he added.

A few minutes went by and there was a light knock on the door. Ha Jin's mother nodded in his direction as she grabbed her husband by the arm and started walking up the stairs. "We'll be in our room if you need us," said his mother, giving her husband an unpleasant stare, clearly upset by the way he was treating his son.

Ha Jin watched as his parents walked up the stairs, then rushed to answer the door. Kyung Jong stood there, tears still rapidly streaming down his cheeks, and Ha Jin took him in his arms. Kyung Jong buried his face into Ha Jin's chest and continued to cry, neither of them saying a word. The embrace lasted for at least a full minute before Ha Jin led Kyung Jong into his house and shut the door behind them. He held onto Kyung Jong's hands and brought him over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing a tissue from the end table. He held it up to Kyung Jong's eyes and started wiping away his tears, to which Kyung Jong was finally able to start calming down. "What happened, exactly?" asked Ha Jin softly.

Kyung Jong sniffled and gave a deep breath, still holding tightly onto Ha Jin's right hand. "She was in denial at first when I told her, then blamed you for making me this way. And she said some horrible things about you..." He bit his lip in frustration and Ha Jin started rubbing his hand in a comforting way. "And that REALLY pissed me off. So we kept arguing, and then I left..."

Ha Jin released Kyung Jong's hand and instead placed his own hand on Kyung Jong's left cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Baby..." he spoke tenderly, "I'm so sorry she reacted like that. It kills me to see you like this." Although Kyung Jong's tears were coming much slower than before, his eyes were still very red and irritated.

"I honestly didn't think she would react _that_ badly," groaned Kyung Jong. "Judging by what she said, I don't think she'll ever be okay with it." He sighed. "But even though she's my mother and I love her dearly, I won't let her stop me from seeing you."

Giving a half smile, Ha Jin continued to stroke Kyung Jong's cheek with his thumb. He then leaned in and gave Kyung Jong a light peck on his forehead. "Just give her some time. She can hate me all she wants, but you're her only son... she can't act like that forever," Ha Jin consoled him.

Kyung Jong wiped his eyes and said, "I really don't want her to hate you since you mean so much to me, but I hope you're right..." Changing the subject, he asked, "Did you already tell your parents?"

"Yes," Ha Jin responded, "I did. My mom genuinely seemed happy for us, though she was really worried about what people will say once they find out, but I assured her we would be able to handle it. My dad... pretended not to hear the entire conversation, which I guess is better than him screaming at me, so I'm not complaining."

Kyung Jong rubbed his face against Ha Jin's, then rested his head on Ha Jin's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your dad," he apologized, "but I know what you mean. I would've rather my mom acted like that than how she did. But I'm happy your mom is okay with it."

"I am too," Ha Jin responded with a smile.

Ha Jin's mother suddenly came walking down the stairs. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said, "I just wanted to see if Kyung Jong was okay." She looked right at Kyung Jong and spoke to him. "Ha Jin told me what happened with your mother... I'm so sorry. With time, I'm sure she'll come around. Hearing that from your only son can be quite a shock."

Picking his head up from Ha Jin's shoulder, Kyung Jong answered, "I'm okay thanks to Ha Jin." He blushed from the sincere concern from Ha Jin's mother., wishing his own mother would act like that. "Thank you for caring about me."

Ha Jin's mother walked towards Kyung Jong and rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Any time," she answered. Wanting to brighten the gloomy atmosphere, she added, "You should come around more often, Kyung Jong. Now that you two are dating, we're going to need to keep a closer eye on you." She let out a small laugh.

"Oma!" Ha Jin interjected, feeling embarrassed.

Kyung Jong giggled for the first time since he told his mother about his relationship. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me, don't worry," he answered, to which Ha Jin's mother giggled again. The three of them sat in the living room for the next hour, chatting about Ha Jin's and Kyung Jong's relationship and other miscellaneous things. Ha Jin's mother was becoming more and more comfortable about their relationship as time went by. She truly approved of Kyung Jong and felt that he was a good match for her son. Kyung Jong looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was starting to get late. "I think I should probably get going now," he said, feeling saddened. "I didn't even tell my mom where I was going... and she's going to be angry enough when I get home." He stood up and bowed to Ha Jin's mother.

Ha Jin frowned a little and asked "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Probably not," replied Kyung Jong. "If my mom saw you, there's no telling what she'd do."

Ha Jin nodded. "Okay, but at least let me walk you to the door," he said, standing up. He grabbed onto Kyung Jong's hand, led him to the door, and opened it for him. "Good night," he said, then gently kissing kissing Kyung Jong on the lips. Ha Jin's mother had never seen her son kiss anyone before, so she was a little stunned. She waved goodbye and Kyung Jong bowed in her direction once again, letting go of Ha Jin's hand and leaving to return home, though his house didn't exactly feel like home at that point in time.


End file.
